


Stay the Night

by beggar_always



Category: due South
Genre: Bribery, Comment Fic, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vecchio talks Kowalski into a hospital stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written as part of the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598767.html) for heeroluva.

Vecchio slipped into the hospital room as the doctor left. His partner was pale against the sheets, but apparently awake and mostly alert.

"I don't know why I gotta stay here," Kowalski grumbled as he caught sight of Vecchio hovering near the door.

"You got shot, Stanley," Vecchio told him, feeling slightly incredulous.

"Barely a scratch. I'm fine."

"You lost three pints of blood and got a concussion going down," Vecchio argued as he claimed the chair next to the bed. He tried hard not to think about what it'd been like to come around the corner to find Kowalski on the ground…

The two Rays sat in silence for a moment. "I should sign myself out AMA," Kowalski finally said. Vecchio shot him his best Bookman glare. It'd never really worked on Kowalski before, but Vecchio figured there had to be a first time for everything.

"You're staying put, Stanley. So shut up about it." Kowalski opened his mouth to argue and Vecchio jumped in again. "You want me to call Benny? Interrupt the first visit he's had with Maggie all year?" Vecchio definitely wasn't above guilt-tripping. His mother had taught him well - Kowalski shut his mouth and glared back at him. Vecchio sighed and ran a hand across his face. God, he was tired.

"I hate hospitals," Kowalski muttered. Vecchio watched him more or less pout for a moment before he sighed again and leaned forward. A quick glance around the room assured him they were alone, the door closed to any wandering hospital staff.

"If you stay put until the doc gives you the okay, I promise you'll be well-rewarded." Kowalski looked at Vecchio expectantly. "When we get home, I'll pull out that box form under the bed." Kowalski's pupils were already pretty dilated from a combination of concussion and whatever painkillers were in his IV. Still, Vecchio got to watch them darken further.

"Oh yeah?" the injured man prompted.

"Yeah. I'll take out your favorite toy…"

"The red one?" Vecchio smirked at Kowalski's hopeful tone.

"Sure, Stanley. I'll stretch you out on the bed and fuck you open with it, so slow you'll be begging." Kowalski let out a low groan. "Maybe I'll even leave it in while I fuck you, too."

" _Jesus_ , Vecchio!"

"And I'll keep you like that until Benny gets home. Let him see how hot we both are. You know he'll strip outta that Mountie uniform before you can even say 'O Canada.' He'll start to join us on the bed before he sees your toy. And you know how jealous he gets of that thing, even though we both know he doesn't need to be…"

"Jesus, Vecchio," Kowalski groaned again. "You play dirty." He winced as he shifted on the bed, trying to hide the beginnings of an erection beneath the thin hospital blanket. Vecchio was only mildly surprised the other man could get it up with the amount of painkillers he was on - nothing stopped Kowalski when he was aroused.

"You know you love it," Vecchio murmured before he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Kowalski's lips. Kowalski grabbed him by the back of the neck with his good arm and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Vecchio let him have his way for a long moment, taking his own comfort in the breath they shared. When he pulled back, Kowalski frowned at him, looking disappointed.

"Just stay the night, Ray," Vecchio said quietly. "We'll negotiate your release tomorrow and I'll put you to bed at home however you want." A wicked spark appeared in Kowalski's eyes as he grinned up at him.

"Even if I want to use Gigantor on you?" he asked in a husky tone. Vecchio bit back a groan at the thought of just how much Kowalski could still do with one good arm…

"However you want," Vecchio repeated as he leaned in to give Kowalski one more kiss.

/end


End file.
